This invention relates to a novel cyclic organic phosphorus compound and a process for producing the same.
Carboxylic acids derived from one of the raw materials for the compound of the present invention (a compound of the formula (II) mentioned later) is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,878, and esters obtained by reacting the carboxylic acids with alcohols are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,127,590 and 4,280,951, but the compound of the present invention has never been disclosed.